Once upon a Silver Millinium
by Betha-chan
Summary: A little idea of how I pictured the end of the silver Millinium. It kinda sad, I think. It's also kind of stupid too.
1. Once upon A silver Millinium

1 Once upon a Silver Millennium…  
  
Rae looked over at her friend, Serenity. "Come on it won't be that bad." She said as she brushed through her long black hair that glinted purple in from the light overhead.  
  
Serenity crossed her arms. "That's what you think." She had a small pout on her face. Her closest friends, Rae, Lita, Mina, and Ami surrounded her. Ami, the Princess from Mercury with the blue hair was running a scan on her computer.  
  
She looked up to share her findings. "Your just apprehensive about meeting Prince Endymon." She said in her English accent.  
  
Serenity groaned. "Even I could figure that out." She rolled over on her canopy bed to face them. "He's from earth." She said, the pout returning. "I've never been off the moon, never even left Silver Crystal Tokyo, what do we have in common. Besides that, he's old." She began to play with one of her long locks of hair coming from one of the twin buns on her head.  
  
Lita, the princess of Jupiter shook her head. "He's 20, that's not old. Besides, I've meet him before, he's a nice guy." She smiled dreamily. "I like him." She giggled.  
  
Mina nodded. "I'm from Venus, the planet of love, and I have a good feeling about this!" She said, not getting a response she sighed and went on. "It must be so romantic, getting to meet your fiancé on your 16th birthday."  
  
Lita nodded. "Your right. I can guarantee you that you will not be disappointed." She said. She was already dressed in her green party dress. It went nicely with her dark green eyes and brown hair, for some reason she had in a ponytail held with kiddy beads.  
  
Rae crossed her arms, she was getting angry. "Come on Princess Serenity."  
  
"Stop calling me that." came the weak reply as the former mentioned party hid her head in a pillow.  
  
Ami looked up, a determined glint entered her usually kind eyes. "Come on Bunny. She said. Since your not going to cooperate, we're going to have to force you to get ready for the party." She snapped her blue laptop closed and set it on the dresser.  
  
Mina smiled. She knew where this was coming from. "Get her girls!" She shrieked and began to pull on Serenity's right leg.  
  
Bunny tried to kick them away but Lita, the strongest held her arms behind her as Mina and Rae tried to figure out what she should wear.  
  
Ami was covering Serenity's mouth so none of the guards would hear the shrieks as the princesses of the inner planets prepared the Princess of the Silver Millennium for her birthday party.  
  
  
  
Bunny spun around in front of the mirror. She had on a white dress that went far below her ankles; it had golden rings on the top and a pearl chain just under her bust. Her hair had been redone, the same two buns with the extra hair hanging down to her knees.  
  
Her eyes were wide from the shock of having her best friends betray her, then from discovering how good she looked. "Wow." She said. She smiled. "Like, wow."  
  
Rae and Mina gave each other a high five. They and the other girls were also ready for the Princess of the Moon's birthday party. Lita looked proud as she crossed her arms to cover the bite mark on her right wrist. Serenity really didn't want to go…  
  
"All right girls, we really should be going to the main hall now." Ami said. They nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity, or as her friends liked to call her, Bunny, was seated next to her mother at the table. They were in front of the guest and it was time for the big announcement.  
  
Bunny looked over at her four friends who were seated at the table as well. Lita gave her a thumb up sign, and Ami an encouraging smile. Mina was busy eating the desert, but Rae was trying to get her attention.  
  
Bunny sighed. She wished they could have sat closer to her. Her mother, Queen Serenity, gave her hand a squeeze just before she stood up. Queen Serenity gave the guest a warm smile. "Thank you all for coming." She kicked Bunny in the shin mouthing, "smile" to her.  
  
Bunny plastered on a big fake smile, and received another kick to her already sore shin.  
  
"As you know, Princess Serenity was engaged at birth to an unknown prince. Most of you have been waiting along time to hear it announced who the man is. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Prince Endymon, of Earth will marry Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom a year from now on her 17th birthday."  
  
Bunny stood up and nodded. At her side appeared an attractive young man. Her eyes turned into heart bubbles as she clasped her hands over her heart. "Wow!" She said. "Who are you?"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, instantly liking her. "My name is Endymon."  
  
A dreamy look came into Bunny's eyes. "Really?" She asked in a light voice. He nodded casually moving the champagne bottle away from the princess.  
  
As Princess Pluto would say, "The rest is history."  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	2. Chapter Two: Jupitar's Princess

1 Part 2  
  
2 Jupiter's Princess…  
  
Lita opened her eyes as the morning sun fell across her bed. She sat up yawning. Yesterday had been a big day. Princess Serenity, or Bunny as Lita and her friends liked to call her, had turned 16 and met Prince Endymon of Earth, her betrothed.  
  
Lita slid her feet off the bed; she put on her pair of green silk slippers. She slowly made her way out of her room. Ami was in the hall. She was dressed in a blue pajamas dress and looked as tired as Lita felt. Ami looked up from her blue computer with the sign for Mercury in gold on it. She smiled faintly. "Your finally up!" Lita nodded, wishing she wouldn't talk so loud.  
  
Ami must have felt the same way. She rubbed her head. "It must have been four o'clock before the party was over." She said.  
  
Lita nodded. "Then it took forever to get Bunny away from Endymon." She yawned and sat down next to Ami.  
  
Ami smiled at her friend's fatigue. She pointed to her work on the screen. "I have the pictures from last night that Mina and Rae took." She said.  
  
Lita took the computer from her and squinted at its bright light. She smiled. Bunny and Endymon were on the screen. They were dancing together. Ami twisted her right earring and her visor came over eyes. She reached into the air and the picture changed. Lita gasped. The prince was kissing Bunny! Her eyes widened in shock. "So Bunny did like him after all!"  
  
Ami laughed. "Rae took that one."  
  
Lita laughed. "I believe it!" She said. She heard some one clear his throat.  
  
"Excuse me ladies." A deep voice said. Jupiter looked up to see a young man trying to get past them.  
  
Ami hurriedly shut her computer and ducked her head. Lita pulled her legs close to her, both of the girls were blushing, they were still in their pajamas!  
  
He walked past them, not even giving them a second glance. Mercury sighed. "Bunny is so lucky." She said. Lita had to agree. Bunny had it all. The looks, the charm, the lineage, She even had the perfect fiancé!  
  
Ami sighed again. "Oh well."  
  
Lita stood up. "I have to get dressed, meet you at breakfast in ten?" She asked.  
  
Ami nodded, removing her visor by twisting her left earring. She smiled and stood gathering the computer into her arms. "Alright, but really you might want to call it lunch."  
  
  
  
Lita pushed open the large door to the dinning room. As she expected Ami was early. With her at the long table sat Mina. Mina was talking excitedly to her. She was able to tune into the last part of their conversation before they noticed her.  
  
"And the sailor Senshi have been chosen for the ones to protect the princess of the moon… Hi Lita!" Mina said  
  
Lita nodded to her. "What's this about the sailor Senshi?" Her mother had been one in days of her youth, rumor had it that there needed to be chosen Senshi for the new princess, Bunny.  
  
"Queen Serenity is going to announce the chosen ones. Princess Pluto told her it was urgent." Mercury explained. She looked confused, as Lita did.  
  
"But I thought that the prince would be able to protect her from now on." Lita said, voicing her thoughts.  
  
Mina shook her head. "Apparently not. From what I overheard Princess Pluto didn't even think the chosen ones would be able to save the moon kingdom." Mina closed her eyes remembering the awful words. Tears slipped from them when she opened them again. "Don't you see?" She asked. "This could be the end of the silver millennium!"  
  
Lita frowned. "Never! What else did she say?" She asked concerning the keeper of the keys of time, Princess and the only known sailor Senshi, Trista.  
  
Mina shook her head. "All I heard that is if the sailor Senshi powers weren't awakened then it could be the end. Trista also said that it might even be to late." Her sad voice turned to one of hatred. "It's the Negaverse you know. That's what she's so worried about."  
  
Ami looked up in surprise. "Not the Negaverse!" She said in shock. The power of the Negaverse had once attacked Earth, many, many years ago, the power of love and friendship had beaten them back, but that was by sailor Senshi of the past, ones who had been training all their life to battle the Negaverse.  
  
Mina nodded. "Rae is in the temple now." She was talking about the Princess of Mars, who was training to be a priestess at a temple on the kingdom. She leaned closer to the other too. "She can talk to the fire, I think she might be Sailor Mars." She whispered.  
  
Lita shook her head. "She's a Princess!" She said objecting. "The sailor senshi have never been princess before."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ami said quietly. "There have been ones before." She looked at directly at Lita. "And your mother, also a princess was Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Lita nodded. "But my mother married the prince, she wasn't a princess than."  
  
"Still…" 


	3. Chapter Three: Mar's Princess

1 Part Three  
  
2 Mar's Princess…  
  
"Earth, Wind, Fire!" The voice rang clear repeating the same three words over and over again. "Earth, Wind, Fire!" There came into it a pleading sound, finally she got her answer.  
  
"…Daughter…"  
  
Rae kept her head down as she heard the words. "I am here!" She felt the heat of the fire glow before her face, but her eyes remained closed as she concentrated.  
  
"…I will send some one to protect you…" Came the mysterious voice.  
  
Rae gasped inwardly, she had her mind on love since the Princess of the Moon's engagement.  
  
"After you are dead…" The voice finished.  
  
Rae saw an image of her and her friends dieing. "After I'm dead?" She asked. With that the fire suddenly flared up, scorching the ends of her long hair, then as suddenly it went out.  
  
The visions remained with Rae. The dark haired princess of Mars was clad in a sailor suit, like one of the legendary sailor Senshi; she looked over to see Princess Serenity in Endymon's arms. They were both dead, run through with a sword. She turned away from them only to see both Ami and Lita get destroyed. Next was Mina, lastly she saw black and knew what it meant. She wasn't going to be spared.  
  
Chad, an attendant popped his head into the room where Rae was meditating. "Hey Rae" He said blushing as he saw the girl who he had a 902 year crush on.  
  
Rae flew around angry with him for disturbing her. "What do you want now?" She asked him. He frowned slightly, upset by her outburst. Like it didn't happen ever day, but today was worse. Rae sensed his anxiety. "Sorry Chad. I just had some disturbing visions." She looked down upset.  
  
Chad suddenly felt guilty for disturbing her; maybe she did have a reason to be upset. "No I'm sorry Rae." He said.  
  
She momentarily wondered if she should tell him, then decided against it. Chad was all right, but she didn't really want to tell him what she had just seen. "Can you leave me alone for a moment please?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He said. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Privacy." She snapped. "Sorry." She immediately apologized.  
  
Chad took the hint and left.  
  
"After I'm dead?" Rae whispered to herself. "What on the Moon kingdom is that supposed to mean?" The visions came back. "Could it be- could it be I wasn't meant to be a princess, but…"  
  
"Rae!" A voice called outside the door.  
  
It sounded like Mina. "Come in." Rae said.  
  
Mina popped her head in. "We think you're going to be chosen as the sailor Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars."  
  
"What!" Rae shrieked.  
  
Lita nodded. "That's right. We don't know for sure, but we think you might be chosen."  
  
"Its just an assumption." Ami tried to correct them. "Its not like we even know for sure if new scouts are going to be chosen…"  
  
"Ah come off it!" Lita said as she slightly slapped Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina finished. "It's got to be true. You've been having vibes, right?" She asked Rae who hadn't spoken since her last outburst.  
  
  
  
Trista looked at Rae across the table. "What your friends say is right. You have been chosen to be Sailor Mars." Rae looked up surprised. "Yes. Your dreams have not deceived you. What you saw will come to pass, but don't give up hope quite yet."  
  
"Then the kingdom is destined for destruction." Rae said angrily.  
  
"Maybe there is a better and brighter future for you and your friends."  
  
Rae sighed. "But what about the Moon kingdom?"  
  
Endymon is of Earth; Serenity will belong with her husband. They have much to do before they though."  
  
  
  
"I just don't understand." Rae explained to Ami later that evening. "I am to be the Sailor Senshi of Mars, but what can I do? I have no training, I'm useless."  
  
"That's not true." Ami replied trying to cheer her friend up. "Trista wouldn't have suggested her to the queen if you hadn't been important in the future. Who knows what could happen?"  
  
Rae shook her head. Her problem was that she did know what could happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	4. Chapter Four: Mercury's Princess

1 Part 4  
  
2 Mercury's Princess…  
  
Ami shook her head. Rae had seemed so depressed when she had talked with her earlier that evening, she couldn't understand why. Rae had just been given the highest honor that the court could give anyone. To be a sailor Senshi… Ami could only dream.  
  
Ami sighed. She opened the picture file of Bunny and Endymon. If anyone could help protect the princess it was Rae. A knock interrupted her pondering. "Come in."  
  
"Miss Trista is here to see you."  
  
Trista walked in as soon as she had been announced. "Please come to the arrival room I have an announcement I believe you should be present for."  
  
Ami nodded. "I'd be delighted, but when?"  
  
"Just as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright." Ami closed her computer. It must be about Rae being Sailor Mars, Ami really wasn't supposed to know yet.  
  
  
  
"The rumors are true." The Queen admitted. "The Negaforce has set its sight on this kingdom and we have no Senshi to protect us." She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "Therefore, to the advise of Miss Trista, and also the guardians of the outer planets we have selected the inner scouts." The queen motioned for Trista to go on.  
  
"As some of you know Princess Rae of Mars has been selected to be Sailor Mars." Trista shot a look at Ami, who blushed slightly. "Something you don't know. It was decided long ago that the other inner scouts would be Princess Ami of mercury as Sailor Mercury, Princess Lita as Sailor Jupiter, Princess Mina as Sailor Venus, God help us all.  
  
Mina's mouth opened in shock. She was trying to wipe off her drink stain on the front of her dress from were she had spilled earlier, but had only managed to smudge chocolate on it. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
Bunny laughed at her friend's comical position.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh to hard just yet Princess." Trista said. "I haven't said who Sailor Moon is."  
  
"Sailor Moon." Bunny said dreamily. "The scout sworn to protect me, She's the bravest and the smartest and the most beautiful…" She sighed. "The ideal body guard!"  
  
"Unfortunately that's not the way it works." Trista corrected her.  
  
"What?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Ha!" Mina said. Everyone in the room turned to star at her. "Wrong time?" She asked confused.  
  
Rae, Lita, and Ami put their heads down at the same time with a sigh.  
  
Trista cleared her throat. "Sailor Moon will not be announced quite yet."  
  
"But how are the Senshi to unite if they have no leader?" Ami asked, understanding the situation.  
  
"They aren't going to be able to!" Rae said, the images of defeat haunting her still.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Lita corrected them. "The Sailor Senshi never lose!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mina chimed in. "Like she said!"  
  
"But the Sailor Senshi have always been united and have had practice in dealing with these sort of matters." Ami persisted.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Mina argued. "Sailor Moon will show up when she is needed."  
  
"That's not true." Rae said.  
  
"You're saying its hopeless than, a lost cause." Lita said. "Well I say we aren't going to give, not with out a fight!"  
  
Trista nodded. "Nothing is ever hopeless." She glanced at Rae to make sure she was listening. "Nothing. There is a reason for all this. Never give up hope."  
  
"We can do this!" Mina said standing up her eyes blazing with either courage or stupidity.  
  
"She really lost her calling as a cheerleader." Rae muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Ami shook her head as she reviewed the statistics on her computer. There was no possible way. She knew that Rae had seen some kind of vision, but was forbidden to tell anyone.  
  
The situation seemed so hopeless, how could everyone be so sure that it would be alright in the end? After all Four girls against the powers of the Negaverse, it just wasn't a fair fight. 


	5. Chapter Five: Venus's Princess

1 Part 5  
  
2 Venus's Princess…  
  
They hadn't been trained. Just chosen. What did it mean? It was all so confusing. Mina just didn't understand how they would be able to defeat the Negaverse like this.  
  
"Mercury Power Make up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Power make up!"  
  
"Venus Power Make up!"  
  
"Where is Bunny?" Ami asked.  
  
"She's in her room crying. They sent Endymon away."  
  
"Why?" Mina asked surprised.  
  
"The people think that all those from different planets, specifically earth, are spies." Rae explained.  
  
The distant rumble of thunder came. In a flash Rae thought of Chad. "That's stupid. Why am I thinking about Chad at a time like this?" She asked herself.  
  
A strong wind began to blow stirring up the ground, sending dieing rose petals scattering across the courtyard. The wind became stronger and Ami and Mina sank to their knees unable to stand under the pressure.  
  
A spiraling tornado cloud formed and a large hands reached down. Its skin hung shriveled on it, the bones were visible. It opened and monsters began to pour out.  
  
Lita was the first to react. "Jupiter thunder crash!"  
  
The first line of monsters just absorbed the blot of lightening.  
  
"Venus love me chain!" Mina cried. This had little effect as well.  
  
The hand weaved its way until it ripped a wall of the castle off. "The Princess!" Ami cried. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A well-aimed arrow seemed to float slow motion as it sunk deep into her chest. Ami gave a cry and then seemed to sink down.  
  
"Ami!" Rae screamed. "Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!" She shrieked and shot flame at the monsters approaching Ami's body.  
  
"No…" Mina said her eyes wide in shock. "She couldn't have died." a tear trickled down her face. Determination filled the Senshi.  
  
"Venus Love"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder"  
  
"Mars Flame"  
  
"Encircle!"  
  
"Crash!"  
  
"Sniper!" They cried at once doing a joint attack. The massive flaming ball of energy seemed to be repelled by the forces and bounced back in to Mina. She flew several yards before she cracked her head hard against a large boulder. She didn't rejoin Rae or Lita.  
  
"Mina!" Lita cried. "What's going on?" She frantically asked Rae. "They said it wasn't hopeless, but isn't this as bad as it gets?"  
  
Rae shook her head, not saying anything.  
  
"What about Ami and Mina?" Lita persisted, not paying attention to the approaching band of monsters. Soon both of the Senshi were engulfed in flames.  
  
  
  
"Endymon…" Bunny whispered looking out her balcony to the distant earth. "If only we could be together again…"  
  
"Princess!" A voice called.  
  
"Endymon?" She asked.  
  
He appeared, pleading to her in the dark shadows. "The Senshi have fallen, please come with me to earth!"  
  
"What?" She asked. Her friends had failed? But how was that possible? "They couldn't have."  
  
"They did, please, leave the moon kingdom before it's to late."  
  
"No… I can not leave the people!" Bunny insisted. "I just can't do that."  
  
A tear slipped down the face of her mother as she listened inside of Bunny's room. Luna and Airtimes, her two cat advisors were next to her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Feel the power of the Negaforce than!" A voice cried.  
  
The queen ran out side to find it was to late, both her daughter and the prince floated; they held each other's hand.  
  
Luna cried out in shock, "Not the princess!"  
  
"There is only one choice left." The Queen said, dazed at the sight before her eyes. Her kingdom in flames and had been over run by the Negaforce within a matter of minutes. The sailor Senshi were dead, the princess and prince in a similar state.  
  
She raised her scepter above her head.  
  
"Not the crystal!" Luna cried.  
  
  
  
Trista turned her head away sadly. She knew this had been coming, even though she didn't want to face it. She wanted to try and stop the queen, but she had to prepare the world for the arrival of the children of the moon.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
